


Frustrations

by BenjiEmrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Going To Hell For This, Light BDSM, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Public Blow Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Sawamura Daichi, Training Camp, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiEmrys/pseuds/BenjiEmrys
Summary: “Well if I don’t mind and Noya-san doesn’t mind, how about we put on a show for you two until you feel like joining the fun.”---Or: the one where everyone is so damn frustrated, all morality is out the door.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this.

No one knows how it came to this. . .

Suga was straddling the team’s young libero, forearms planted either side of his head successfully caging him in. Not that Nishinoya looked to be complaining as he bucked wildly up into the warmth of Suga above him, desperately searching for that hopeless friction. 

Asahi felt his own member twitch and Daichi stiffen beside him as the show unfolded before them.

Unlike their respective partners, they were still fully clothed in their casual loungewear for the night. However, that wouldn’t last long if the heated scene before them kept going at its current pace.

You see this training camp had been unlike the others Karasuno had experienced before as instead of a room for all twelve boys to share together the rooms had been decided by year groups. That didn’t stop Nishinoya however from creeping into the third years’ room well after curfew in the hopes of spending some extra time alone with his giant of a boyfriend. There were no complaints from the captain and vice-captain as they too understood the frustrations not having your lover to yourself cause.

All too well.

However, somewhere in the afterglow of never have I ever and truth or dare, a new tension emerged in the room; one not related to nationals or the upcoming finals in school.

“So how far have you two gone?” Suga pries causally, causing the three around him to start choking on air.

“Sugawara!” Daichi exclaims, his deep rouge of a blush not unmatched by the Libero and Ace.

“Y-you can’t just ask things like that,” Asahi stutters out, but Suga and Daichi both noticed the hazy look in his eye as he cast a glance over to his boyfriend.

The only person who seemed oblivious to the said look was Noya-san himself, who was staring intently at the hardwood floors beneath their futons.

“Sorry Noya-san if that was too far,” Suga began to apologise before being cut off by the shorter boy.

“We’ve obviously done it before, plenty of times” he paused risking his own bashful glance at Asahi before continuing, “it’s just lately . . .”

“We haven’t had the time or privacy to do anything more kiss,” Asahi finished for him with a heavy sigh of frustration loud and clear in his voice

There was an understanding silence amongst the boys as they all dwelled on the pain in the ass cockblock that had become their love lives.

Suddenly though, Suga startled up with a pleased grin etched on his face; one which would have looked innocent enough had it not been for the devious glint in his eyes.

Daichi instinctively sighed, preparing himself for more trouble as Asahi slowly pulled Noya’s back flush against his chest from where he had been sitting between his legs. 

“Why don’t you do it here then!”

“Sugawara!” Daichi groaned out falling with his back against the futon with his arm stretched out over his eyes; biting his lip to hide his grimace as both Asahi and Nishinoya sat stunned. 

“What? It’s a great idea,” Suga pouted but it was quickly replaced by a devilish smirk as he crawled on all fours towards his partner.

“C’mon Daichi-san,” he purred, swinging his legs over the captain’s lap and resting the flat of his palms against his chest. “It’s been forever since we’ve had some fun too~”

By instinct Daichi’s hands found home on the Setter’s hips, thumbs fitting snugly against the bony indents as he rubbed them round in tender circles.

“Suga – I love you – but do you seriously think-”

“I’m okay with it.”

Everyone stopped to stare at their kouhai as he timidly fiddled with Asahi’s fingers in his lap. “I mean if it’s okay with everyone, but I don’t think I’ve had a proper kiss in months.”

“I don’t know, Yuu” Asahi muttered into the nape of the young crow’s neck, yet he didn’t sound entirely against the idea himself.

“I mean I don’t blame you,” Daichi said, shifting under the pressure of Suga on his crotch. “I can’t remember the last time Koushi and I spent a proper night together.” There was a pregnant pause, “but I don’t know how I feel about having an audience.” 

“Well I don’t mind,” Suga announced proudly as if this wasn’t the weirdest fucking conversation the team had ever endured. “Do you care Noya-san?”

Nishinoya blushed whilst refusing to make eye contact, his usually eccentric aura seemingly blocked by a sudden wave of shyness which shocked everyone except for Asahi; who had the pleasure of seeing Noya like this only in the comfort of his bed, with the door locked and his boyfriend’s thighs locked tightly around his waist as he-

“No, not really, I mean at this point I’m pretty damn desperate.” He said letting out a soft, nervous chuckle.

“Well if I don’t mind and Noya-san doesn’t mind, how about we put on a show for you two until you feel like joining the fun.” Suga winked before softening his tone, “If it’s okay with you Noya, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to.”

Don’t be deterred, despite his current rowdy state Suga is still and always will be in tune with his over-protective nature; never wanting to force his teammates into anything they don’t want, especially if it’s something as heavy and heated as this.

“Oh no, I am so down!” Noya giggled, his usual smirk returning despite the stubborn pink blush that is now stubbornly staining his cheeks.

“Well come on, let’s show our boys what they’re missing!”

After awkwardly detangling themselves from their partners, the pair met in the middle of the futons; Noya-san unsure of what to do with his hands and Suga patiently waiting for his kouhai to get comfortable. After a moment, Noya reached his hands out and Suga was quick to intertwine their fingers and leaned into the boy’s neck to mutter out, “would you like me to take the lead?”

“Please,” was all Noya whispered out before squeezing Suga’s hands and tilting his neck to allow the Setter more access.

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle,” Suga said aloud, leaving faint kisses along the side of Noya’s neck, he wanted to reassure both the boy beneath him and his nervous boyfriend who looked to be tugging anxiously at the hair tie on his wrist.

“I’m not made of glass,” Noya growled out, pulling Suga towards him, closer, warmer, needier.

“Is that so?” Suga chuckled lowly, taking that as his cue to amp things up as he started nipping a trail way of love bites leading to the junction between Noya’s shoulder and his neck before finally biting down; earning a rewarding whine from Noya and a responding groan from the Ace.

Sugawara wasn’t stupid or naïve – and the Ace and Libero were nowhere near subtle – he had seen the obvious signs of the giant’s handiwork throughout practice and knew the pair weren’t anything close to vanilla. From the sea of purple and red bruises on Noya’s well- everywhere to the scratch marks decorating Asahi’s back – and less he forgets the prideful smirk Asahi fails to hide as Noya limps along beside him clinging to his boyfriend’s arm for support. 

Pushing Noya further down until he lay flat on his back, Suga made quick work of stripping the boy of his shirt and exposing him to the chilled air of the room – which had heated up excessively since all this had started.  
Raking his nails down the young Libero’s sides, Suga relished in the high-pitched moans Noya was letting out. But he couldn’t forget who he was putting this show on for. Shifting to straddle his kouhai, Suga raised his arms high as he disposed of his own shirt., flexing his well-formed back muscles before throwing an exaggerated wink over his shoulder to his beloved captain. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Daichi muttered, now sitting up and tugging at the collar of his shirt – not looking any more contained than Asahi who was sitting cross-legged to hide his bulging groin. 

Edged on by the reactions of his teammates, Suga began blowing a cold breeze against Noya’s nipples, sensually rubbing them in intervals as they quickly hardened from the undivided attention. He couldn’t help but let out a moan of his own as the younger male began grinding up against him. Not wishing to tease the boy too much, Suga relented and ground his own hips down to meet Noya’s. They quickly found and rhythm and soon the whole room was filled with pleased sighs and whines from all parties as the show continued to pick up in speed.

“Can I kiss you Noya-san?” Suga whispered, matching his words to the controlled rolls of his hips. Noya was planting now, a clear sheen of sweat starting to form on his forehead and chest. He glanced over at Asahi looking for approval – the Ace stared back through half-lidded eyes as he ran the palm of his hand slowly against the front of his crotch. He nodded and Noya wasted no time fisting his hands through his Senpai’s hair and crashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. 

Suga quickly asserted dominance sweeping his tongue along the Libero’s lips and exploring the unknown territory. It was wet, it was messy, and it was unfamiliar – but fuck if it wasn’t hot. Moaning into Noya’s mouth, Suga grabbed his wrists and pinned them securely above his with one hand – using the other to continue his teasing brush of Noya’s nipples.

Breaking for air, the pair gasped desperately with a string of saliva still connected between them. “Dai-san!” Suga whined as he frantically ground against Noya, “if you wait any longer, I’m gonna cum like this.”

A growl could be heard behind him, but he didn’t bother turning around, a smirk stained Suga’s lips as he leaned into Noya’s gasping mouth to continue where they left off. The biggest perk of dating your best friend in Suga’s humble opinion was knowing exactly what buttons to press and how to press them. Daichi was a simple man who could live life peacefully without many of the indulgences that blind our modern world, but one thing he could never give up was control. 

And that’s how as Suga began crawling down Noya’s body, kissing and biting his chest as he went the leading crow finally snapped, calling out in his commanding “Captain Voice”: “That’s enough! Suga get your ass over here and Asahi for the love of gods fuck your boyfriend!” 

For a moment everyone was stilled before there was a sudden scramble to meet their respective partners before their brains melted from the heat.

“Asahi!” Noya whined as he clambered clumsily into his boyfriend’s lap, instantly grinding their mutual hard-ons together. It wasn’t long however until Asahi flipped their positions, pinning Noya to the ground and sat on all fours above him, his body swallowing the small boy beneath him as he growled out, “you have no fucking idea what you’re in for.”

Suga chuckled as he listened to the pair, currently discarding the offending item that is Daichi’s shirt into a forgotten corner before continuing his worship of his boyfriend’s body.

“Need you so bad Koushi,” he cried out, his bruising grip yanking Suga closer as if he was trying to make them into one entity.

“it’s okay Dai-san, I’m here to give you all you need,” Suga cooed before standing up and removing the last of his clothes. It should’ve felt weird to be the only one naked, but even in the heat fuelled moment, Suga knew he wouldn’t be alone for long. 

Quickly Suga focused his attention back on his boyfriend, not hesitating to rip off the other’s shorts and boxers before bringing their lips together in a slow yet passionate kiss. His hands played with the raven hair at the back of Daichi’s neck as their hips worked together finding a perfect harmony. Suga found himself lost in each other’s touch as blunt nails ran down his back to cup his ass. A surprised moan escaped Suga’s lips and Daichi used that moment to deepen the kiss further.

Pulling apart, Suga watched entranced as Daichi licked a long stripe across his palm before taking both their leaking members in hand. They shared a gasp if relief as they finally got the friction, they both craved. Suga took his time marking Daichi’s neck up just how he liked it, edging his boyfriend further as the grip on their cocks became sloppy and frantic. 

Behind them, Suga could hear Nishinoya and Asahi going at it as desperate chants of “Asahi!” echoed off the walls, accompanied by an all-too-familiar squelching sound. ‘That sly fucker brought lube’ Suga thought to himself, however, his thoughts were quickly derailed b the tightening coil in his stomach as he reached his climax.

“Dai-san I’m”

“I know baby, cum for me, c’mon, cum for me Koushi,” Daichi muttered like his only goal in life was to make Suga feel unbelievably overwhelmed – he wouldn’t be surprised.

Without having to be told twice, Suga let his head fall back in ecstasy as thick white ropes shot out from his spent cock, successfully painting his chest and Daichi’s hand. He was struggling to catch his breath as Daichi continued to milk him dry, watching in perverted joy as his boyfriend -the prim and proper captain of Karasuno- lifted his hand up to his mouth and sucked the evidence clean off of his fingers.

“You’re disgusting,” Suga chuckled out with no real venom behind the words.  
“You love it,” was Daichi’s quick retort.

“Well two can play at that game,” the Setter whispered, giving his partner a chaste kiss before crawling down his muscular form and taking the head of Daichi’s neglected cock into his mouth.

Daichi hissed in shock before his hands rooted themselves in Suga’s silver locks, pulling desperately with just the right amount of pressure that had been earned after so many secluded nights of practice. 

“Fuck Koushi, I love you!” the captain swore aloud, bucking his hips forward into the heat as the choked moans of his boyfriend encouraged him. 

He was close, he was so damn close and Suga wasn’t making this any easier on him – not that he ever did. Not wishing this torture to continue any longer, Suga pulled off of Daichi’s cock with a loud pop before taking his boyfriend into his hand. Using both his spit and cum as lube, Suga made quick work of pushing his boyfriend over the edge before moaning out the fatal words.

“C’mon daddy please.”

And Daichi was gone.

When he returned to the land of the living, he aggressively pulled his lover back into his lap and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

“I don’t know what the fuck that was but we’re having a long-ass discussion about it once we get home.”

“Sure thing, daddy~” Suga sang happily, his feigned innocence causing Daichi’s ears to burn even more as he hid further inside his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Kindly shut the fuck up.”

As the two lovers basked in their much-needed afterglow, they successfully blocked out the endless moans and grunts coming from across the room as Asahi slammed three fingers into his boyfriend, revelling in the high-pitched keens Noya released as he exploited his prostate again and again. 

“Asahi please I’m so close,” Noya whined, lying on his front with is head buried in the now drenched futon. His moans were muffled by the fabric but as Asahi continued to milk his prostate dry, he was forced to turn his head to the side to escape the unbearable heat

Looking back, he saw Asahi’s hair had broken free from his previously pristine bun and now flowed freely as he exerted all his strength into making Noya feel good.

Asahi was a man of wonders and Noya knew this first-hand in many ways. Anyone seeing his boyfriend walking down the street would assume the worst until they eventually heard the guy speak; little do they know that the dominant persona they first acclaimed to the Ace was right in so many ways, especially when Noya got under his skin (and under his sheets.)

“Asahi please I- “

”How bad do you want it Yuu, tell me how much you need this,” he leaned in closer, the chill of his breath ghosting the shell of Noya’s ear, yet the pace still remained unrelenting. “How much do you need me?”

Nishinoya broke down sobbing, backing desperately against Asahi’s fingers but he knew it wouldn’t be enough, he needed more, just a little bit to finally send him over the edge.

“So bad Asahi, I need you so bad, only you can make me feel this good. Please Asahi let me cum, let me cum!”

Hearing Noya’s begs was Asahi’s cue to bring this scene to an end as he reached around his lover and began roughly pumping his abandoned member, the surprised gasp was music to his ears as he felt Noya tense beneath him.

“All this is mine, Yuu, no one else’s but mine!” Asahi growled out before slamming his fingers into Noya one last time and rapidly stroking his cock to completion. 

Noya came with a scream muddled with sobs of pleasure; still riding out his orgasm on Asahi’s fingers as his weeping cock was released from his lover’s grasp. 

When Noya’s breaths had settled, Asahi grabbed the discarded lube bottle and began slicking up Noya’s quivering thighs, positioning the boy so they were pressed as tightly together as he could muster. Throwing away the bottle for the last time that night, Asahi lined up the head of his cock before growling into Noya’s ears, “I’m not done with you yet!”

Not waiting another second, Asahi slammed his cock through the narrow gap between the Libero’s thighs. Whilst most of Nishinoya was skin and bones his legs were the strongest of the whole teams from all his game-saving receives – and Asahi couldn’t get enough of them.

“So good for me, so good,” Asahi rambled as he picked up the pace, not wanting to torture Yuu any longer; yet his boyfriend was still eagerly moaning, squeezing his thighs as best could to give Asahi the friction he desired.

It didn’t take long for the snap of the Ace’s hips to become frantic as he neared his climax. The show between Noya and Suga had already excited him to no end, so it was only a matter of time before he-

“Fuck Yuu, so good to me, so good~”

It was safe to say the futon was ruined indefinitely, never to be used again.  
When Asahi stopped hearing colours, he quickly bundled the blissed-out Yuu in his arms and peppered his burning cheeks with gentle kisses and whispered sweet nothings.

“You did so well Yuu, so proud, thank you, baby, you were perfect . . .”

Asahi continued this routine patiently until the glazed look had faded from his boyfriend’s eyes.

“How’re you feeling?” Asahi questioned, his voice back to his usual gentle giant tone, causing Noya to giggle against his chest.

“Good, green” he rasped out; his voice raw from well- obvious reasons.

Asahi was about to make a joke about how it’s good the Libero didn’t need to call out for tosses when another voice broke through into their small, personal atmosphere. 

“Shit I knew you too were kinky but that was entirely something else.”

Asahi looked back to see Suga sat behind Daichi with his arms wrapped securely around the abashed captain’s middle. Both had gotten their shorts back on (boxers though?) but had disregarded any need for shirts, especially in the current heat of the room. 

“A show for a show” was all Asahi said before using his own shirt to clean up his exhausted boyfriend. He then pulled the shorts and briefs wrapped around the boy’s ankles until his kouhai was at least half-decent again before doing the same for himself.

All four boys sat in content silence, basking in their post-coital bliss before Nishinoya’s strained voice broke through. “Hate to ruin the mind-numbing moment you’re all in from my show, but can we go to the baths now, my ass hurts like hell.”

For once in the history f the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club – there were no arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass joined the fandom a week ago and it's already convinced me to write smut for the first time in like two years. Ah well, anything to fill the void until July >:(.


End file.
